pmdkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talia
(Tahl-ee-uh) Talia is a land that was founded on the idea of peace and harmony, and they as a region have declared neutrality on every issue, ever. The official language of Talia is Tal, which is very similar to Glis except that it isn't. The Talese are often stereotyped as being unreasonably stubborn, extremely polite, and so pacifist that they've become soft and cowardly. Location Having allegedly separated from Glistankul before the "desert curse", Talia never lost its great plains and rolling hills and has become a herding and livestock-raising society. Glistankul makes up its eastern border while Hivar runs across the north. The Sapphire Sea borders Talia to the west. Culture Talia is sparsely populated and is a very nomadic, shepherding society and very few businesses exist. Domestic Miltank, Tauros, and Skiddo are common sights. Wild Ponyta roam the hills, too. Because the region so promotes the idea of peace, members of the Chansey, Audino, and Togetic lines frequent the area and, as a result, a medical program sprang up long ago and "heal buildings" can be found every few miles; travelers can stop and rest their feet and their flocks in such places. Sons and daughters are typically expected to take over the flock from their parents and having a larger flock is a sign of prosperity. There is no common coin system, so exchanges for desired goods, such as TMs and evolution stones, are typically made through trading livestock, and you're going to have to talk to each family individually to compare stock. As you can probably guess, not everyone is happy with this arrangement. Since the culture is so nomadic, many of those who emigrate from Talia and try to settle down later confess that they suffer from wanderlust. Leadership ??? Cities and Towns ??? Guilds The Warriors Guild would never battle neighboring regions, and would probably freak out and apologize if they scratched anyone with their claws. They exist to protect residents from aggressive wild Pokemon and for a fee will act as escorts through the many Talese Dungeons. The Warriors generally don't use weapons, because somebody might get hurt. There was once an attempt to form a Tycoons Guild in the region, but the nomadic society and lack of interest in an overarching market resulted in bankruptcy and shame. After all, why purchase cloth or milk or meat when you already have your own? Foreign Relations The Talese will trade livestock with anyone who asks, although not everyone wants livestock so some regions just avoid dealing with them altogether. The fathers of Talia weren't fond of Glistankul, which is why they broke off, but these days the Gliskul and Talese people are close friends and trading partners. The Talese are also on good terms with Vildibett. Some of their livestock is exported to this underwater country. You can guess how well this works. History Supposedly Talia broke off from Glistankul shortly before the region was cursed into becoming a desert. It seems that Talia's founders had grown tired of Glistankul's warlike ways and took the empty, barren lands that the Gliskuls saw fit to give them. Of course, the Gliskuls immediately regretted this decision when the desert curse turned their lush hills and river valleys to sand and canyons, but you can't just give pacifists a present and then go beat them up. Category:Regions